


Work Stories

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, Multi, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Mickey walking in on Ian and Svetlana bonding over stripping/sex work ridiculous stories and he gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Stories

Mickey comes home from the bar to hear loud laughing as soon as he opens the door. He walks in the house to see where it’s coming from to find it coming from his room. He peeks around the corner to find Svetlana sitting crisscrossed on the bed and Ian sitting next to her. He hides himself again listening to them continue the conversation.

"I had costumer once. He not want blowjob and he not want handjob. He not want anything. He want me to pretend he baby. He lay my lap, suck my breast, call me mama. He did for 20 minutes then suck thumb after." She gets out, trying to hold back laughter. She takes a deep breath "He pay extra 30. Sasha not know. I keep. Bought new dress new shoes. I’d do again" 

Ian is leaning over holding his stomach laughing. “No way”

Svetlana’s eyes go wide as she nods. “Swear” She smiles at Ian. “Now you go”

Ian sits up. “Well mine’s not as great as that, ” he starts then thinks for a moment and gets comfortable again. “Okay so I was working at the club right? There was this guy. All night he was paying me for dances. I must’ve given him 10 lap dances and then I told him I had to give my attention to other costumers and he understood. I guess. Told me to meet him after for some extra fun.”

Mickey almost walks in then. He didn’t like this story but he waited. 

"I was looking for something so I let the guy know I wouldn’t get off til around 2 maybe 3. He tells me that’s fine. He meets me outside with his car around 2:30. So we get to his place, he puts on some cheesy music, he kisses me sloppily but I’m not too picky about kissing at this point. We start undressing ourselves until we’re in our boxers and he throws me on the bed to continue kissing me. His tongue is all in my mouth and he must’ve had something wrong with his mouth because I was fucking drowning in his saliva" Ian says as Svetlana giggles. 

"Was sex at least good?"

Ian holds up his hand “I’m getting there. So we’re making out and he’s grabbing my dick and he’s telling me he wants to top. I agree to it and he…” Ian tries to stifle his laughter “he…” Ian breathes in “he takes off his boxers and… It was the single most tiniest dick I’ve ever seen in my life” He lets out as Svetlana falls back onto the bed

"Oh no no" She says laughing.

"It was half the size of my fucking thumb" Ian says holding up his thumb to show her. 

"Oh my god." She’s gripping her stomach, still laughing. "What you do?"

"I told him I needed to use the restroom and luckily when I got out he was passed out so I grabbed my shit and left." Ian finishes. Svetlana sits up wiping her eyes as they both hear a knock on the door frame. 

"So what you two having a fucking laugh fest over here?" MIckey asks. 

"Just sharing stories" Ian answer looking at Svetlana and laughing. 

"Oh yeah. I heard some of them. You fucking some dude with a 2 inch dick?"

Ian rolls his eyes. “I didn’t fuck him, Mick”

"Uhuh"

"Come here" Ian holds out his hand. Mickey walks over still acting annoyed. Ian pulls Mickey on the bed between him and Svetlana and lays next to him, wrapping his arms around him as he nestles his head by Mickey’s neck. "Your dick is still my favorite" Ian says and him and Svetlana start laughing as Mickey shakes his head in fake anger trying to cover his amusement


End file.
